


Savior

by BlazBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, Domestic Violence, Hurt Furihata, Multi, Poor Furihata, Rich Akashi, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazBlue/pseuds/BlazBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. Furihata Kouki is an insecure and broken mess, who longs for love. A certain rich redhead might be just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Furihata struggles with harsh reality.

Furihata Kouki was born on November the Eight in an average family in the outskirts of the Tokyo. His parents loved him very much, and to provide their child they were forced to take loans. They will also sometimes buy nice things for him, like toys, however, with the loans his family has taken he didn't have many of the things other kids did. He was upset and envied children who could have anything they wish for, but life wasn't always fair. Sometimes he will run away from playground because others kept bragging about their new things their wealthy parents got them, while Furihata could only listen as they called him "poor" or even "bum". He almost never cried in front of them, he tried to maintain his dignity, even if later at home he would cry in his mother's warm loving hands.

At the age of seven, Furihata was admitted to a local grade school. That's where his biggest struggle began. On the first day of study he befriended a boy named Haizaki, who he thought became his first friend, but their friendship was very brief, after Haizaki betrayed him by ganging up on him and beating Furihata in the hallway when teachers were not around to help him. Other students barely bothered to glance at them and no one offered a small quivering brunette any help or even a word of support. His whole body hurt, except for his face, which they haven't touched in order for teachers not to notice any damage, since that would raise questions, and Furihata was too scared and honest that he would tell them who did it. He made his way out of school. Strangers looked weirdly after a small, barely 4' 3" tall limping brunette as he made his way home.

When he opened his front door his mother was already waiting for him, his father nowhere in sight.

" Kouki, I was called for work, but don't worry, your nanny will be here soon." His mother spoke to him in a calm, soothing voice. While he was eeating Omlette Rise  he heard a knock and a front door opening, his mother letting an elderly woman enter, who looked straight at Kouki and spoke softly:

"Hello little one, lets be friends? I am Bunko, but you can call me Oba-san"

"N-n-nice t-to meet you, I am F-Furihata Kouki" Furihata stuttered, he was always nervous meeting new people and being judged, and after an eventful day he closed up and became more self-conscious.

"Kouki, its rude to stutter" His mother told him sternly

"Its quite alright, we will be seeing each other sometimes, won't we?" Bunko answered cheerfully, well as cheerfully as her age allowed.

And she was indeed correct. They saw each other every other week, when his parents were away for work. He liked that she let him eat anything he wanted, watch TV, play outside and do his homework. His nanny became his friend, till the moment he heard his mom talking to nanny about payment for sitting with Furihata, and that she complained about things she didnt like in Kouki.  Thats when he understood...She was his friend only because of money, their fiendship was bought, false, a lie...and it shocked him, his naive mind could't understand why she was acting like this, his young fragile hearth hurt so badly that he locked himself up in his room, refused dinner while sobbing and crying as a seven year old child who had been betrayed. He haven't seen Bunko since then, it was for the better as days went by and he started to forget.

 

A few years later

At the age of ten Furihata was a very hard-working and motivated student. He wanted his parents to be proud of him, so he studied really hard for upcoming tests and often got high marks. His parents, especially his dad wasn't very keen on his marks in Math, which were average, while his mom acted like his high grades were to be expected. Once his dad punched him for not understanding material he was explaining, he started crying and ran to the kitchen, where his mom was busy preparing dinner to get her support, but she only shrugged him off.

 That was the first time his father hit him, but it wasn't even close to last. He got hit for various reasons: bad marks, talking back, after which his stuttering became worse, for not doing cleaning and so on. It felt like his father wanted a punchbag not a kid, it was expected of a man who had no interest in raising children or becoming a parent, so Furihata always wondered why was he born then, for what.

Situation at school got worse. He was bullied constantly, every other day, even by other classmates who held no grudge against him, but liked to humilate the weak, just to feel the power. He would also be called names like "gnome" for his short height or "nerd" for high marks. Sometimes he would also get his things stolen and find them in a garbage can, or even given him back with insults written over them with a black pen, which won't come off after washing. Fights didnt accure often, mainly because Haizaki and his group had detentions often, so Furihata could escape school faster and less damaged.Basically, he lived from morning till afternoon so he could go home in his "safe heaven". 

He often got home to the sounds of his parents fighting, of yelling and screaming. Some days he thought it was good for them not to be directed at him, but after stressful school life he shivered every time he heard loud voices or sounds. He wondered why his parents were fighting so much because they were together for so long, he was too small to understand, so he decided to ask someone older. He asked his homeroom teacher about it, who said

"Sometimes they need to yell and shout for a bit to feel better. Let them be, Furihata-kun, its between them and them only, so you shouln't bother them, its not anything you did or can do" 

Oh how wrong was teacher about that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Im glad you found time to read my first fanfiction that I put a lot of effort into.
> 
> I would like to hear your thoughts on this. 
> 
> Yours faithfully,
> 
> Author the Beginner, Blaz/Ki


	2. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata copes with a family situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful feedbacks! You cannot imagine how happy I was seeing this work being accepted.
> 
> Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. I will try..to squeeze some humor into story...especially after Seirin High team debut heh, so it wouldnt be just a fully angsty/depressing story. Aand..Akashi might make an appearance next chapter.. I havent fully decided yet.
> 
> I will be waiting for your opinions on the matter, regarding my story development. 
> 
> -Blaz/Ki

At the age of twelwe, Furihata's parents got divorced. Furihata was shocked, he couldn't imagine living without other parent..or worse, cohabiting with mother's or father's significant other. He wasn't disguised or appealed by the idea, he just couldn't comprehent how and why his family fell apart before his eyes. A shudder ran through him as he remembered multiple fights his parents had, which usually resulted, either, with one of them leaving the house and other locking up in their formerly shared bedroom, or with pretending nothing happened at all. On numerous nights he was forced to pretend they weren't fighting, that it was just a bad dream, and the yelling downstairs was part of his imagination. Kouki's heart was filled with doubts and pain, his mind coming to a conclusion that they just stopped loving each other, however, he tried to bury a feeling of self-loathing deep inside of not being able to save his family from crumbling before his eyes.

There weren't any talks about custody, his father decided for both of them, his mother and Kouki. One day he just collected his things, and without saying anything to them, he left their home. Later Furihata was told he moved to his hometown Chiba, where his grandparents formerly lived.

Kouki found it hard to understand, the feeling of a relief when his father moved away. He felt disguised with himself because he loved his dad, but still couldn't explain a small surge of joy of knowing he won't be living with them anymore. Furihata's mother was on the other hand more open about her feelings, she didn't bother to hide her happy face about fathers departure, and that she now had a full control of everything concerning her son... Furihata's household slowly but steadily turned into a matriarchy*.

Kouki always loved animals, especially cats, because he thought they were small and harmless balls of fur that just screamed hug me, take me home with you. For almost a year, he wished to be a happy owner of a kitten, it was one of his biggest wishes at that time, so he, with a small amount of confidence he had, dared to ask him mom for a new family member.

"Mommy, can we please get a kitty?" He asked, with a glint of hope shining in his wide cat-like eyes.

"No, Kouki. Who would care about it when you are studying? Who will pay for its food, toys and other necessies? Because I won't, so if it dies then you can only blame yourself for it. Do you understand me, Kouki?" Mother's stern voice echoed in the livingroom, barely sparing her son a glance, too busy with texting people on her mobile phone. Furihata secretly envied it, since he is yet to own it, while everyone at school already had one.

"Y-y-yes." Stammered Kouki, the thought of a small harmless meowling creature lying in a room, unmoving, brought a wave of nausea and tears to his baby eyes.

"If you don't agree.." His mother meanwhile continued, making Furihata hold back his tears and listen in order to not anger her "then you can leave my house and see if anyone would want you. You see, you only have me, your father didn't want anything to do with you" She smirked at the end, making Kouki's facade crumble. He barely managed to hold back tears, he did his best not to show weakness in front of her, that will bring more taunts his way. After a while, she didn't speak anymore, so he guessed she finished, and ran up the stairs and to his room, where he sobbed till the sleep overtook him. Never would he have thought that he would gladly receive physical punishments than harsh words from the person who gave him life..

  
At the age of fifteen, Furihata knew how to do any chores at home. He knew how to clean, cook, do the laundry, because he considered those skills important in order to live by himself. In a few weeks, he would finish middle school* and needs to choose a high school. He made a decision a long time ago and secretly sent his application.

One morning he saw a letter in a mailbox adressed to him, to Furihata Kouki elegantly written on top, he felt nervous even holding it, and as clumsy as he was, he dropped it. He lifted it from the ground and hid it under his shift, for his mother not to suspect anything. He rushed into his room, and just to be sure locked the door. He threw himself on the bed and opened the letter.

_"Dear Furihata Kouki,_

_We would like to thank you for your application for studying in our school. We have now decided who we would like to admit and who not._  
_Unfortunately, you are not among those that we have decided to offer a study place._

_Best regards,_

_Seirin High."_

He felt his hope scatter into million peaces, his only chance of a normal life...was crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matriachy - is a social organizational form in which the mother or oldest female heads the family.
> 
> Middle school in Japan serves ages 12 through 15.


	3. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Im back. Exams are taking a toll on me, so i literally had no time to eat, not speaking about writing a continuation. But.. Here I am and a new chapter, trying to follow canon, more or less. Enjoy.~ 
> 
> I will be waiting for your feedback~

Kouki was, by no means handsome. That is what he was told numerous times by his classmates and even by a girl he used to have a crush on, who rejected him fast, without even learning about his motives. You are plain. You are ordinary. There is nothing special about you. You are not good at anything. And Furihata admitted they were right. He had a dark brown hair, common for Japanese males, slightly less than average height and dark, almost black eyes. Chihuahua, they jokingly said. Sometimes he used his looks for his advantage. It was easy to lose himself in the crowd or leave unnoticed, instead of humiliating himself. It was a skill he was thankful for, especially around his bullies or strangers.  
  
There were people who called him a copycat of a former Teiko, currently Seirin player because of his lack of presence at times, however, there were some "special" people who it didn't work against. Like Haizaki Shougo. Especially against him.   
  
For a year Haizaki left Furihata alone and transferred to Teiko, it was a peaceful time at school. But he came back, with more hatred and anger than before. Apparently, there was a rumor a captain of Teiko found a replacement for him, after complaints about violent behaviour from other team members, lack of motivation and skipping practices. And now, whoever talks back to him or spreads rumors behind his back, will get his head bashed against any hard surface nearby.   
  
However, Haizaki is not satisfied with beating weaklings up all the time. He likes to humiliate people, trample them into the ground, make them suffer. Furihata Kouki was the perfect target, and his plan would be a great success to destroy him. This is why he skipped his second period to get everything ready for it.  
  
Lunch break started. Kouki took his bag and strolled in the direction of the canteen, slightly faster than usually, to get a seat at his favourite table in the corner, away from others. He entered the room, where students were piling up to buy food and chat with friends. If Furihata had any true friends, then maybe he would have enjoyed lunch periods more. Well he can keep dreaming.   
  
Just as he was about to sit down, Haizaki and a few of his loyal "followers", he liked to call them that in his mind, spotted him and approached.  
  
"Why hello, _Furihata-chan_ " One of Haizaki`s friends said, a dark-haired 6' 2" tall second year and ace of football team.  
  
"H-h-hello. Isthereanythingyouwanted?" Kouki said in one breath, he always talked too fast when he was nervous, with a combination of natural shyness and stuttering, people found it hard to understand him, most didn't care to listen at all.   
  
"We have a surprise for ya" said Haizaki while looking for something in his bag. In a blink of an eye Furihata felt something wet and sticky running down his face. He cautiously touched his face. Blood, he thought at first. But the smell was too strong and there was no pain or nausea. So he figured it must be paint. He was too shocked, dumbfounded to move until people started laughing and pointing a finger at him, some even took their phones to take a picture. His cheeks turned scarlet as his brain finally caught up with situation, and he grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroom.   
  
An hour later the sink was bright red as he washed the paint off his face. Same can't be said about his hair. Instead of an ordinary black, it was now brownish. At least 2-3 tones lighter than it was this morning. He was sure his mother would throw a fit..but nothing could be done now. Black was replaced by chestnut-brown. He more or less cleaned the sink in order to not get detention or in trouble for ruining property and bolted out of school, not caring that his lessons were not over.  
  
Furihata decided to get home as fast as possible. Not wanting to spare any minute, he decided to use a shortcut through Tokyo Metrapolitan Gymnasium*. He was about to turn around the corner, when he felt a tension in the air and multiple presences. There weren't many options, either wait till people leave or search for another way back home. He peeked and saw a group of tall athletic students with unnatural hair colours.   
  
The moment his eyes landed on him, butterflies fluttered in his stomach making his knees weaker with every passing second. It felt like Kouki had no control of his body anymore as it became numb. His eyes took in everything that was offered to his sight.Kouki never labelled himself as gay, he had a crush on a girl from his class for a while, but as he took in those slightly long bright red bangs, average height* and confidence, power in every step he took as he approached a guy standing on the opposite side, everything screamed handsome...  
  
  
  
Until he tried to stab the other guy with a pair of scissors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tokyo Metrapolitan Gymnasium - place where Winter Cup was held [canon]
> 
> 2\. Average height for males in Japan is considered 5' 8"


End file.
